


everybody see that

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В самолете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody see that

В самолете становится ясно, что все давно решили, как будут сидеть. Когда к Дереку в соседнее кресло приземляется Стайлз, они даже не говорят друг другу ни слова. Впереди сидят Скотт и Эллисон. Слева Джексон и Лидия. Дереку спокойно, потому что он видит всех щенков и всех людей.

– Надеюсь, что полет не будет похож на «Пункт назначения»? – Стайлз поправляет штаны, щелкает подставкой для еды, прикрепленной к переднему сидению, выключает сотовый телефон как послушный мальчик.

– Если ты будешь трепаться все дорогу, то это будет твой личный «Пункт назначения», – Дерек поправляет нелепую кепку – подарок от отца Стайлза.

– Не будь таким хмурым волком, ты же знаешь, что нам лететь всего три часа, – Стайлз улыбается и перегибается через Дерека – старается разглядеть внутренности аэропорта.

– Уважаемые пассажиры, приносим свои извинения. Взлет самолета откладывается на полчаса.

– Чудесно, – цокает со своего места Лидия. Джексон рядом с ней уже в маске для сна и наушниках.

Скотт и Эллисон продолжают ворковать друг с другом.

Стайлз не выглядит расстроенным:

– Ладно, это лучше, чем сообщение о закончившемся в полете топливе. И здесь есть кондиционеры!

Он достает из своего рюкзака комиксы о Людях-икс и больше не тревожит Дерека. Следующая половина часа проходит быстро, Дерек планирует неделю отдыха для стаи, изредка подглядывая в комикс Стайлза. 

Стюардесса просит пристегнуть ремни и Дерек проверяя свой, пристегивает еще и спящего Стайлза. Комикс Дерек кладет на подставку с едой и закрывает глаза. 

Он просыпается от хихиканья, Скотт и Эллисон повернулись к ним, они больше похожи на шаловливых малышей. В руках у Эллисон телефон, она говорит:

– Дерек, улыбочку?

Стайлз во сне посапывает, и его голова лежит на плече Дерека.


End file.
